little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
At The Surface/Penelope Saves Pepe
Category:Fan Fiction (Once up at the surface, Merida suddenly became awestruck by the sight of fireworks shooting up from a ship. Utonium, Mushu, the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, the Gangreen Gang, and the Dazzlings arrived and found Merida watching the ship. Merida chuckled) Mushu: (Scolding) Merida, what are you...? (He then looked toward the ship and gasped) Mushu: Jumping jellyfish! (Merida then swam toward the ship) Mushu: (In despair) Merida? Merida! Please! Come back now! (The group then swam after the Scottish mermaid, who did not know what great thing she would find on the ship. As soon as Merida went near the ship, she climbed up as she looked at the various sailors dancing. Then, she noticed Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx dancing around until Spyro and Cynder looked around, sensing something) Sparx: What is it, guys? Spyro: Cynder and I sense something friendly on the side of the ship. Cynder: And nice smelling to add that. (Concerned, Merida quickly hid, hoping she wouldn't be discovered. Then, she looked back at where she saw Sparx and the dragons and looked shocked as Sparx and the dragons spotted her and spoke quietly) Spyro: Hi there. Cynder: Who are you? Sparx: And what are you? (Suddenly, they heard Ralph call out to them) Ralph: (Voice-over) Spyro, Cynder, Sparx! Over here! (Then, the three went over to play with Ralph. When the three were gone, Merida looked as she noticed Ralph. She then smiled lovingly to him just as three familiar seagulls flew down and noticed) Eddy: Hey, Merida. What's happening? Enjoying the show? Merida: (Whispering) Shhh! Not so loud. They'll hear you. Double D: (Whispering) Oh, I see, undercover work. Ed: (Calling out) We're out to discover! (Ed was quickly hushed by Merida and Eddy) Eddy: (Whispering savagely through gritted teeth) Shut up! Merida: (Whispering while pointing at Ralph) I've never seen anyone like that before. (Ed looked at Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx playing with Ralph as he spoke) Ed: (Whispering) I dunno, seems kinda scaly to me. Merida: (Shakes her head while whispering) Not that. (Points to Ralph) That. (Ed looked as they saw Ralph laughing) Ed: (Whispering) Oh, I see. Eddy: (Whispering) You like him, huh? Double D: (Whispering) That's very nice. Felix: (Voice-over) Attention! Attention, everyone! (There, they saw Felix making an announcement) Felix: Quiet, please! (The guests quiet down as Felix went to something covered in a sheet) Felix: Now, as you know, I am about to honor our beloved kind-hearted video game villain, Wreck-It Ralph, with a special and huge birthday present. Ralph: (Smiling) Awww, you shouldn't have, Felix. Felix: Thank you. Happy Birthday, Ralph! (The sheet was removed, revealing a statue of Ralph in a uniform. The statue, however, wasn't very well looking and looked stern. Ralph, along with Spyro and Cynder, looked embarrassed while Sparx scoffed) Sparx: (Scoffs) That's a present? Ralph: (Sweatdrops) Well, Felix.... It's really something, thank you. Felix: But still, Ralph, I had hoped that it would be a wedding present. Ralph: Don't tell me you're still sore because I didn't fall for the princess of England, are you? Felix: Look, it's not that.... It's just that.... Cynder: Well, everyone, wanted to see you with the right girl. Spyro: To be happy with the girl you might fall for. Felix: Yeah, like they said. Sparx: Just so long as she isn't ugly. Spyro: Sparx! (As Ralph spoke, Merida continued smiling lovingly at him) Ralph: I know, but I'll find the girl of my dreams when it's the right time. I just need to find that one first. Sparx: I'm afraid you have not looked hard enough, Ralph. Ralph: Hey, no problem. When the time's right, it'll hit me. Felix: Kinda like a lightning bolt? Ralph: Exactly! (Just then, a thunderbolt struck down as the storm began. Suddenly, the ship began to rock back and forth from the waves as a sailor shouted out) Sailor: We got a storm coming! Secure the riggin' and quickly! (Everyone was running like crazy to secure the rigging as rain came down hard. Down below, the others tried swimming over, but were tripping up in the waves and were blown away by the winds. Back on the side of the ship, Merida slipped off, but luckily fell in the water. On the ship, a bolt of lightning hit the ship, setting it on fire. Everyone tried getting things under control, but Ralph gasped as he saw a rock coming at them) Ralph: Look out! (It came too late as the ship slammed into the rock, causing everyone to fall off. Luckily, a lifeboat fell out and everyone climbed in it) Ralph: Hang on, Felix! (Just as everyone else was about to row away, they heard Spyro shouting as Ralph, Cynder, and Sparx looked back and noticed Spyro still at the burning deck, entangled in ropes) Spyro: Wait for me! Cynder: Spyro! Hang in there! Ralph: I'll get ya! (He dove in the water and swam to the ship. He then climbed up and quickly freed the male dragon. But the mast fell toward them and avoided them, landing near the explosives room. Unaware of it, Ralph finally helped unloosen Spyro) Ralph: Let's get out of here! (He began to run with Spyro in his arms, but he tripped as his foot was caught in a hole, causing Spyro to be tossed in the air. The male dragon fell in the water and then Cynder and Felix helped him the lifeboat) Felix's group: Ralph! (Ralph was trying to get himself free when he heard a noise and noticed the explosives. His eyes widened in horror as the ship exploded. Everyone gasped as they looked in horror) Felix's group: RALPH!! (Merida, however, swam around in panic, looking for him upon seeing the whole thing. She then noticed an unconscious Ralph on the piece of wood as it tipped over, causing him to fall into the sea. Merida dove down quickly, then grabbed him and took him back to the surface) Merida: (Looking at him while whispering) Don't worry, I got you.... (She then swam and took the muscular man to shore as quickly as her tail would take her. The next morning, at a beach near the kingdom, Merida looked at the unconscious Ralph as the Eds flew in) Ed: Hey, Merida! Eddy: You okay? Double D: And is he okay? Merida: Eds, is he still alive? Tell me! Ed: (Opens Ralph's eyelid) I'm not so sure. (He then lifted Ralph's foot, trying to hear a heartbeat) Ed: (Sadly) Sorry, he's gone. Eddy: That's not where you check for a pulse, Ed! Double D: Eddy's right. (Ralph coughed suddenly, but didn't awaken as he breathed) Merida: (Sighing in relief) He's alive and breathing. (Smiles) Oh, he's wonderful. (As the seagulls watched, Merida began to sing) Merida: What would I give To live where you are? What would I pay To stay here beside you? (As she continued, Utonium, Mushu, the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, the Gangreen Gang, and the Dazzlings arrived, looking puzzled) Merida: What would I do to see you Smiling at me? (Mushu looked shocked as his jaw dropped as far as it went. Ed then placed his jaw back into place) Merida: Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun? Just you and me (Soon Ralph began awakening, opening his eyes. He then noticed Merida, smiling lovingly with first-sight love, but it was blurry from the sunlight) Merida: (singing) And I could be Part of your world (Merida's group then heard shouting. She looked as she saw something coming her direction) Spyro: Ralph! Cynder: He's alright! Sparx: There he is! (The Scottish mermaid then dove back in the water to hide with her group following. Then, Felix, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx arrived to Ralph, who slowly got up) Cynder: Thank goodness you're alright. Felix: Oh, my lamb, you had us worried sick! Ralph: A girl.... She saved me. (Looking around) She was singing and she had the most lovely voice I have ever heard. Felix: You probably drank too much seawater. Perhaps you need medical assistance back at the castle. Ralph: (Nodding) I guess you're right about the medical part. (They walked away. Nearby, Merida's group watched the whole thing) Mushu: Okay, from now on, we forget that this ever happened! King Fergus and Queen Elinor cannot know about this! And if I won't say anything, neither should any of you and I stay in one piece. (Merida then happily sang once more, watching the spot where Ralph woke up because of her) Merida: I don't know when I don't know how But I know something's Starting right now Watch and you'll see Someday I'll be Part of your world (Then after she finished, Merida and her group dove back under. Nearby, Vanitas and Braig secretly witnessed the whole thing with evil grins on their faces) Vanitas: Are you seeing this, Sedusa? Braig: Something you don't see out of the ordinary. (At her lair, Sedusa watched the image from their cauldron as she laughed evilly and agreed with her two eel followers) Sedusa: (Laughing evilly) Oh, yes, boys! This is too easy! The child's in love with a human! And not just any human, a good-hearted video game villain! Her parents are going to love this. Their headstrong, lovesick daughter will make a charming addition to my garden! (Sedusa then grinned wickedly as she glanced at her garden of living brown seaweeds, which used to be merpeople. They shivered in fear at the sight of her and her evil laughter) Coming up: Four days after Merida rescued Ralph, Mushu tries to encourage her to not dream of going to the surface again, but she doesn't listen even more when she is taken aside by her friends on something. Then later, Mushu is called upon by Fergus and Elinor about Merida's lovestruck behavior and tries to keep it a secret, only to make the biggest mistake ever.